Winged, Furred & Fanged
by GD-7
Summary: A compendium of the creatures that dwell in my mind... and my works.


Although this may be unorthodox, I feel compelled to make a compendium of sorts for the species that I have either created or 'made my own' in the course of my stories. This is just meant as a reference, though some might find it interesting to read in its own right. I was hesitant at first to make this a separate 'story', but since it pertains (or at least will before it is done) to several different stories of mine, I could find no other logical place to put it. I am classifying this as a HP story, though it contains no canon HP creatures (or if it does eventually, they will be ones I have made my own), because it is a reference for creatures/things found exclusively in HP stories I have written. Looking through this first entry, I feel justified in making it a separate work. J.K. herself published a similar book after all. I plan on making each chapter about a single creature, or small groups of related creatures if not much information is available on them, so that you can easily locate the information you need through the chapter listing. This is written in the style of entries in a reference book, though some may include excerpts from 'journal entries' and 'field notes'. I do not have these all written up yet, so I will provide them as I go and they will not necessarily be in alphabetic or any other order. I may also include entries on plants, animals both sentient and not, or even existing canon creatures that I have either significantly altered in my universe, or have merely provided my own 'information' to fill in the gaps. I will endeavor to mark these accordingly. If I make significant revisions to an existing entry, I will replace the chapter with a note at the top of the changes. I will also try (I say try since I'm not sure how to go about it yet, but I'm pretty sure it can be done) to add a note such as a revision date or something along the lines of "Rev. 2" to the chapter title so you will know which one has been replaced without having to peruse all the chapters. I have rated this M just to be on the safe side as I'm not certain they would find discussions about mating habits and the like suitable for children. Please do not use my creatures/plants/etc. without permission, and especially not without acknowledging the source.

And so we begin with our first entry, the one that prompted this separate compendium. It is for Archer's species from the story "Any Light in the Darkness". This species is completely my own (non-canon), though since it is a form of elf it may bear some similarities to other species of its kind.

**Northern Mountain Elves** - First discovered by wizarding kind in the early 1500's, this species was originally thought to exist only in Northern Europe. Villages of this species were later found in widely scattered locations, some as far south as northern Africa. They also do not generally dwell on mountains, rather they dwell in the forests at the base of mountains, though some villages don't even stick to this criteria. Despite this, the original name, no matter how erroneous, has stuck. Unlike many other elf species, this variety does not seek out the company of humans, or any other species for that matter. They are more than content to stay exclusively with their own kind, many going their whole lives without ever setting eyes on a sentient being not of their species. Within decades after the initial discovery, the villages began disappearing one by one. Though at first researchers were alarmed by this, fearing some disease or other pestilence had been introduced by human intrusion and somehow decimated them or drove them off, it was soon realized that they had simply chosen to discontinue their contact with humans and used some unknown kind of magic to shield their villages from discovery. Whatever spell or collective magic they are using to accomplish this appears to be stronger than anything known to wizarding kind. Subsequent attempts to rediscover them over the centuries have proven utterly futile, even with collaborative attempts by large groups of powerful witches and wizards. Today, the only possibility of contact, and indeed proof of the continued existence of this species is lone elves chanced upon while they are traveling between villages, and the extremely rare handful of humans that have somehow gained permission to study them. Even those fortunate few researchers can never find the villages again once they have left them.

**Appearance:**

**Facial characteristics -** Their ears are pointed, as with most elfin species, the curves graceful and extending between three and four inches above their attachment with the skull, the lobes are small and almost appearing non-existant on some. Their eyes are roughly half again the size of average human eyes, the irises range widely in color, all seeming to be vibrant colors, many not seen in human eyes. The irises take up most of the visible area of the eye, very little of the white showing, and the pupils are slit in shape, allowing for excellent night vision. Their eyebrows are high, thin and arched. Their noses are narrow and generally smaller than those of humans, but as with humans it varies from one to the next. Their mouths tend to be smaller, their lips thinner. Their teeth look much the same as those of humans, though they are both naturally resistant to decay and continually replaced by new ones if lost, so even the oldest members of their society have full sets of healthy, natural teeth. Their tongues are longer than those of humans, but are thinner and narrower, coming to a slight point at the tip and having a slightly rough texture. The cheek bones tend to be higher, well defined and promenant. Females tend to have narrow faces with small, rather pointed chins. Males tend to have wider faces and while their chins are also small, they generally tend to be more squared than pointed. No members of this species develop gender related facial hair. Their hair color ranges much more widely than that of humans, including many brilliant and rather startling hues, though it is uncertain how many of these colors are naturally occurring and how many may have been caused by some sort of dye. Those asked appeared to find the question insulting and refused to answer. Both genders of breeding capable elves are known to wear their hair long and natural. The Guardian sub species (discussed later) on the other hand tend to keep their hair relatively short, though it is often unkempt looking, being cropped roughly with their knives whenever it gets too long for their liking.

**Body type - **as with most elvin species, they are slight by human standards. This particular species has roughly the same potential height range as humans, though the average is roughly five foot and very few reach more than five and a half feet in height. As is not uncommon in elvish species, they possess only three fingers and a thumb on each narrow-palmed hand and four toes on each foot.**  
Females** - thin and willowy, their hips, though narrow by human female standards, are their most curvaceous feature. Their hands and feet are quite small and narrow. Though it of course varies from one to the next, their breasts are quite small by human standards and usually don't develop until they are carrying their first child. The lack of size is most likely due to the fact that their offspring do not require as much milk as human infants do.**  
Males** - though their chests tend to be shallow, they have broad shoulders and narrow hips, giving them a rather classic 'masculine' body shape. Their hands and feet tend to be much larger than those of the females, but they are every bit as nimble and graceful in their movements.**  
Guardians** - Though still slighter than the average human male, the Guardians tend to be larger than the other males. They average at least a full head higher, and quite a bit bulkier. Though the breeding males are not weak by any means, Guardians are roughly twice as strong physically. They also have much faster reflexes, but this may be a matter of training rather than a physiological advantage.

**Sexual Habits** - An unusual exception in the natural world, the members of this species tend to be almost entirely homosexual. They find a life mate of their own gender, most often before they even reach sexual maturity. What was most shocking to the human researchers was that blood relations aren't given very much consideration when choosing a life mate. Though they tend to avoid siblings they know of (others with whom they share a mother, since the father is often unknown) logically speaking, lineage is immaterial with same-sex relationships since they don't produce children together, so inbreeding is not an issue. There _were_ a few rare exceptions to immediate family rule noted, such as a pair of female twins who chose to mate one another. There were also a few elves who mate later in life (generally between fifty and one hundred years of age) who even crossed generation lines, but this is rare since the vast majority find their mates before reaching forty. Once mated, the pair remains inseparable throughout their lives, and in fact they invariably die together as well. Even if they are separated geographically when one is killed by whatever means, the other perishes for no apparent reason at the same moment wherever they are. If there are exceptions to this rule, none have ever been witnessed by any of the researchers who contributed to this summary of findings. It is unclear whether this is the work of an emotional bond so strong it enters the realm of psychic phenomenon or some sort of magic. Though extremely rare, several instances of three elves choosing to mate one another have been noted. When asked, we were informed that these mates also die as one.

Though these elves remain emotionally devoted to their mate alone, sex with others outside of this relationship is rather common. Sex appears to be considered a pleasurable way to express their affection for their friends, and even a good way to get to know newcomers. In fact, sharing a new lover with their mate is often seen as a way to strengthen their relationship, spice up their love life, or even to make up if they've had a disagreement. Sex is no more likely to inspire feelings of jealousy or resentment in this society than shaking someone's hand would in human society. Sex in public isn't something normally done, however there are a number of celebrations throughout the year during which public sex is considered completely acceptable. Though it isn't a matter of segregation so much as personally preference, the two sexes tend to gravitate away from each other during such celebrations, which is why each village will usually have two main gathering spaces. Most youths have usually witnessed others having sex and start exploring sex themselves by the time they get to be between fifteen and twenty, though their bodies are not completely mature yet. The only separation between who is having sex with whom other than gender appears to be the point of physical, sexual maturation. Those who have not reached that point yet explore sex only with others who have also not reached maturation. Fully mature adults, whether forty or four hundred, appear to feel free to entertain any other mature adults they desire, regardless of age. The only blurring of this rule is the ocasional crossing over of the young adults who's lovers and/or life mates have not quite reached maturation yet, but there is rarely more than four or five years difference in their ages in these instances, and considering the rate of maturation this difference is seen as negligible.

As an interesting side note, the idea of 'divorce' is apparently entirely beyond their comprehension. When several researchers explained the concept to them (which took quite some time) and asked them if this were possible in their society, the general consensus was that it sounded about as logical as cutting one's self in half with a dull, rusty blade. The second consensus arrived at during this inquiry was that humans were quite frighteningly mentally disturbed, and probably oughtn't be allowed to wander freely in their village. The researchers in question were subsequently escorted from their lands, no human since ever setting eyes on that particular village.

**Reproduction -** So how have they not died out already if they are all homosexual? This is usually the first question that is asked after that startling fact is revealed. Continuation of the species is managed by a strong reproductive urge that drives the females to periodically seek out males. When in this 'mating' mode, they are led almost entirely by their instincts. Unlike their usually day to day behavior, the females tend to be aggressive and sometimes even violent when in heat. They usually leave the relative safety of the village proper, seeking the most compatible male that happens to be on the outskirts or beyond, often leading to them leave the safety of the village and the magic that keeps it hidden. Occasionally they even mate with one of the extremely rare nomadic males or one from a neighboring village who happened to be nearby, though always staying within the species. If they are capable of cross-breeding with other elf species or even other sentient beings such as humans, it has never been witness by any who have studied them. It is interesting to note that there doesn't appear to be any threat of inbreeding, as the females avoid males related to them within approximately three to four degrees of separation. Since familial relationships are often not even known, this is apparently somehow instinctive to them. Once a suitable male is located, mating is usually initiated with the female striking the male of choice. His own mating instincts triggered, he must then overpower her to prove his worthiness as a mate. Mating proceeds on the spot where they encountered each other. They remain in the rut, oblivious to anything outside of mating until a pregnancy is achieved, which can take anywhere from a couple of hours to a day or more (This is why it is believed the Guardian sub-species developed, to protect and care for these couples while they are virtually helpless). Once the female is pregnant, she loses all interest in the male and returns to her female mate. Though some females choose to return to the same male for reproduction if he is in the vicinity and the child he gave her was a good, strong one, this is generally the only intimate interaction the two sexes have with each other.

**Guardians -** this subspecies is made up of entirely males. This is most likely due to the fact that the males are physically stronger and male births are more than twice as likely as female. Of course, another theory contends that the males are simply the only ones biologically capable of making the change. Though they are males, they are significantly different from the breeding males. Early in their development it is believed that the young males actually make a conscious decision to make this change. Once the decision is made, they change rapidly. The first indication of the change is when their pale white skin begins to darken. While the average males and females retain milk white skin throughout their lives (regardless of sun exposure), the Guardians range from olive to dark brown in complexion, most likely to help them blend into the forest where they dwell. Their hair color also begins to dull, becoming a natural hue that can easily blend in. The brightest hair colors observed on Guardians were dirty blond and a muted rust red. While the other males are developing the ability to reproduce, these males develop in a different direction. While nearly sterile at full maturation, they have become much stronger than the average males, develop strong magical abilities, including the ability to heal themselves and others, their vision becomes more acute, their other senses greatly heightened and amazingly they actually develop retractable claws and flight-capable wings. These wings match their individual skin tones and are thin and membranous, like those of a bat or certain species of dragons. Unlike their reproductive capable counterparts, these males give very little thought to their appearance. They keep themselves clean (sanitary-wise - a bit of dirt doesn't seem to phase them at all) and healthy, but clothing is chosen for its utilitarian attributes rather than fashion, their hair kept short to keep it from being a detriment in a fight. Though they are loners overall, some do chose to mate, though only with other Guardians. Guardians always work in pairs, and their main job is to watch over and protect the mating couples, tending to their needs until they are capable of taking care of themselves once more. Mated guardians work together, while the lone ones tend to pair up with 'guard mates'. The guard mates share a deep trust and bond, though it is not sexual in nature. Since the mating takes place almost exclusively in the early spring, and in small villages often are only staggered out every couple of years due to the length of time between births, these males have a lot of time to do as they please. Some choose to watch over and help care for the offspring, others watch over the villages, help gather food and the like. Though they do a great deal for their villages, these Guardians are not paid for their services or even required to perform them. It is merely an instinctive need to serve and protect that drives them.

** Offspring and the Aging Process - **A given female is capable of bearing a child every seven to twelve years unless she has chosen to take preventative potions when she feels it coming on to avoid going into heat. Most have a child from their first heat since its onset can happen anywhere within a roughly ten year range so they're rarely expecting it, not to mention they didn't know what the warning signs felt like and therefor literally didn't see it coming. Some chose to make this their only child, but the vast majority of females choose to have at least a couple more during their lives. Women who chose to have one every heat are very rare. In small villages, the females tend to fall into sync with each other, making for a rash of births followed by several years without any. Twins are extremely rare, and triplets (and more) almost never survive, often killing the mother as well, most likely because the delicate frames of the females simply can't support them. The children are very small when born, weighing on average between four and five pounds, but develop quickly. Though they do nurse as other newborns do, they are also able to stomach some ground up regular foods as well. They start to develop teeth within one or two weeks of birth and the variety of regular foods they can consume increases significantly. They are completely weaned by the time they are five to six months old. By the age of one, they are the equivalent of a human three year old as far as physical development is concerned. They are not only walking, but running and most often have a rudimentary grasp of speech as well. By the time they reach two they require very little supervision. The mothers and guardians provide them with some food, but they also forage on their own, instinctively able to differentiate between what is edible and poisonous. Though the children appear to have a fondness for their mothers, and their mothers for them, there is not a close bond. If the children are aware of whom their father is, it isn't evident. Somewhere around the age of four is when the Guardians start to differentiate from the others. At this point, they are physically equivalent to human children of about nine to ten years of age. Once the changes start to become apparent, the young guardians tend to migrate away from the other children emotionally as well as physically. Some form groups of their peers, others separate from others entirely, becoming almost reclusive. This is also the point at which all of the children's development slows significantly. The young Guardians acquire their unique physical attributes within a year, and their musculature increases faster than that of the other children, but they otherwise keep pace with their peers. Once they develop their talons, the young Guardians often go off on their own, stake out a bit of territory near the outskirts of their villages and begin building themselves a rough dwelling, most often in the treetops. As they age, they will periodically either break apart their homes and forge a larger, stronger one, or some simply add on to the existing structure. The non-Guardian children usually either take over unused homes or have their homes built for them on the ground, most often by adult Guardians.

Full physical and sexual maturity isn't reached until thirty five to forty years of age. The interim for Guardians is spent learning hunting, fighting and magical skills from their elders. The other children spend this time finding their place in their society, learning their chosen vocations, exploring their world and often settling on a life partner. The physical aging of their bodies comes to an almost complete stop after they reach their physical peaks. Though their lack of technology and medical sciences tends to detriment their life spans, it is quite normal for them to live hundreds of years. Further visible aging of their bodies doesn't even begin until they reach about five hundred (which is roughly as common as a Muggle human reaching about sixty years of age), and is rarely very noticeable even then. Since there has never been a recorded death cause solely by old age, their potential life span is unknown. Though the elves themselves don't generally keep records of such things, the oldest elf of this type that human researchers have confirmed knowledge of was twelve hundred and fifty six years of age at the time of his death (only twelve years older than his mate). He was killed in a rock slide while hiking on a mountain trail. His loss was especially felt by the local females, quite a number of which sought him out whenever they went into heat as he was known to sire good, strong offspring. When discussing the longevity of this species, it's interesting to note the theory that there is something about the formation of their villages and the community bond that forms between them that helps reduce the effects of time. Whether it is just the fact that they live a simple, stress free and healthy life or some sort of collective magic, it can't be ignored that those very rare few who choose to leave their villages or are the last remaining survivors of a destroyed village that don't locate and join another village in short order tend to begin showing signs of aging within decades rather than centuries. Another oddity that adds merit to this theory is the fact that pets and livestock kept in the village by these elves appear to live a rather unusually long time. An elf in one of the first discovered villages had a small pet mouse when the researchers came to study them. One of those researchers returned some twenty years later and found the elf still in possession of what he swears to be the self same mouse as before. It was slower, its fur quite greyed and walked a bit gingerly, but it appeared in unexpectedly good health for a mouse some seven times or more as old as such creatures are supposed to be able to get.

** Society** - These are among some of the 'wildest', least structures elvin species that rarely has contact with other sentient species. A rudimentary culture, they have no governing bodies, ruling factions or even commerce. Each member of the village does what they enjoy doing, and somehow it seems to balance out in the end to take care of the needs of all. They have no sort of law enforcement, though it doesn't appear as if any is needed. Doing something detrimental to the well-being of the community seems to be a foreign concept to them. Though they have very little in the way of formal teaching, mostly just from the few books available and elders telling stories to groups of children, a sense of right and wrong seems to be instinctive to them. An average child knows the concepts of fairness, compassion and generosity without being told, while concepts such as selfishness, greed and even hatred never appear to enter their minds. Admittedly, some of the guardians show signs of stubbornness and distrust, but these appears to be more survival traits than character defects. Reading and writing also appear to be either somehow imprinted in their genetic memory or else just very quickly picked up. On the rare occasions when it is introduced, the reading of foreign languages, such as human languages, appears to be a bit more difficult, but even young children don't take long to master it.

** Diet - **Though they are omnivorous, they rarely eat meat. Their diet generally consists of fruits, berries, vegetables and grains. Though they will occasionally boil hard grains or make them into a very basic form of unleavened bread, almost all other foods are consumed in their natural, raw state. Many of the foods they eat store well for winter consumption, and most of those that don't can easily be dried. The meat in their diets consists almost entirely of raw fish. Occasionally the Guardians will hunt down a deer or small game such as rabbits to supplement their diets, which also provides them with leather with which to clothe themselves, leather being much sturdier than the simple woven cloths worn by the others. Though they will occasionally have to kill a predator in defense, the consumption of the flesh of carnivores is strictly taboo. This is most likely an instinctive aversion to the impurity of the flesh and the fact that carnivores are much more likely to carry disease.

**Adornment - Breeding males and females -** Their clothing is entirely made of hand dyed woven cloths and is often more for show than practicality. Though they of course cover themselves adequately for the climate, they tend towards bright colors and patterns that do nothing to help them blend in in the wild, and the cut of the clothing is catered to current trends. Jewelry is common, usually of natural woven fibers, shells, carved wooden fetishes and small stones. Though they do possess the skills for rudimentary metal manipulation, metal is so rare they reserve it almost exclusively for weapons for the Guardians and utility tools such as fishing hooks, farming tools and the rare cooking implements for the others. Their adornments are often used to show lineage, vocation or even age. Vanity is not uncommon in this species, and though they appreciate the beauty of those who possess it, this doesn't appear to inspire resentment in the less attractive like it often does in other species. This may be due to the fact that such jealousy tends to come from members of the same gender who view the attractive person as competition for the attentions of members of the opposite gender. In this society, members of one's own gender are not competition, but rather potential mates (or simply potential bed mates). Since trends in clothing and jewelry can fluctuate greatly depending on village and time period, they cannot be described in detail here. They do not generally partake in human practices such as the wearing of skin pigments, tattooing, piercing or scarification. **Guardians - **these males are very different from others of their kind. As mentioned before, vanity plays no part in their psychological makeup. Their clothes are sturdy, utilitarian and made of durable animal skins, shoes only being worn if the climate absolutely requires it. The better traction provided by bare feet is much preferred, and the thick soles of their feet make running barefoot through the forest safe and practical. Despite this lack of conventional vanity, they do have pride in their skills, and have been known to adorn themselves with small symbols and tokens of victories, such as a claw or fang from a particularly strong predator. Even these are worn practically on thick, snug fitting necklaces, almost gauntlet styled bracelets and anklets and on the occasional earring. These pieces of 'jewelry' often actually help them in battle, providing extra protection at vulnerable places like the neck, wrists and ankles. Nothing is worn that makes even the slightest noise when in motion or would be a detriment in battle. They also occasionally give each other small, representative tattoos when they feel one of their fellows has accomplished something worthy of acknowledgment. Though these tattoos are highly stylized, they appear to be some sort of symbols or even text, though none would elaborate on their meaning or translate them for us. These symbols only seem to hold meaning for other Guardians, and it's unclear if the breeding males and females even know what they mean. Those Guardians with lighter skin tones have also been known to occasionally smear their skin with darker pigments to help them to blend in when stealth is of the essence.

**Religion - **None of the villages studied thus far have shown any signs of a collective religious belief, though they all do have a healthy respect for their environment and the sanctity of life. Some do choose to have symbolic rituals when they choose a life mate, but those are more just a declaration and celebration of their love, not something that is required for them to be bonded to one another. Any other rituals they practice have actual magical purposes, such as the one they use to summon rain during droughts, and are not just based in beliefs as most religions have. When one of them (or more likely a pair of them) dies, there is a ceremony of sorts in which they say farewell to the departed. The remains are buried and a small tree is planted at the site to commemorate the person's life, but the grave is rarely revisited. Though they mourn as much as any other species that has lost someone close to them, they don't view the physical remains as linked to their loved one after the life has left it.

**Magical traits - **The average mating males and females possess only rudimentary natural magics and can only achieve truly significant magic when working together as a collective group. How their personal magic manifests appears to be very specific to their chosen vocation. For example, weavers develop abilities that allow them to take raw materials and magically weave cloth of whatever style and thickness they chose, though dying the fibers and assembling the clothing still must be done by hand. They can even unravel the fibers of one garment and fashion it into an entirely new piece of cloth. Others of their kind cannot work cloth as they can, but each have their own specialized type of magic. Some of the talents that impressed the researchers most were the artisans. There were musicians who could play any instrument perfectly, even if they had never before set eyes on it. Music surrounds these elves wherever they go. Reeds, grass, trees, all forms of natural objects as well as objects the other elves had made such as containers and even jewelry all resounded with gentle, natural music when a musician passes by. There were also physical artisans who could shape wood, clay and other materials into whatever their minds could envision. After centuries of practice, they could often produce relief images and faces of those around them in mere minutes with almost photographic realism. Each village also appears to have at least one or two 'light weavers' who actually possess the ability to project the images in their minds into the air for all to see. Since the images are made up of light, they can only be fully appreciated in the dark. These artisans put together 'displays' to entertain the villagers at certain celebrations, spending much of their time between working on the next, never showing the same 'work' at more than one celebration. Gender doesn't appear to play any role in the choice of vocation or the strength of their talents.

While the magic those individuals possess are as fascinating as they are varied, the Guardians possess much stronger magic. They can perform a wide variety of 'spells', though these are instinctual, being a part of them rather than learned skills. This being said, they do benefit from the knowledge of their elders on ways to master and improve upon the skills nature has provided them with, and of course they increase the precision and strength of their magic with practice. It is good to note that the Guardians alone among their species possess an ability not unlike wizarding Apparation, though they rarely use it unless traveling great distances, and must be either in flight or at the very least not in physical contact with any other earth bound objects in order to accomplish it. Magic is also thought to play a part in their ability to fly, lightening their bodies and helping them steer while in flight. The retractable talons that allow them to climb trees easily as well as protecting themselves in close combat situations, are also thought to be magical. Though we have never been allowed to closely examine them to verify this, it doesn't seem physically possible that these talons could actually retract into their fingers without at the very least restricting their ability to manipulate their fingers as nimbly as they do. All of this magical power, though usually beneficial, has a rather serious drawback - it draws the interest of unscrupulous human witches and wizards. Many parts of the Guardians are prized as potion ingredients and for use in the creation of powerful magical objects. Their blood, the membranes of their wings, and especially their talons are all highly coveted, though it is said that the talons can only be collected if the Guardian is killed while they are extended. While the hunting of these and all other peaceful, sentient beings is prohibited by law, their range is too far reaching for human authorities to properly patrol to prevent poaching by those who are determined. Though, as previously mentioned, their villages are now completely hidden (it is unknown which elves possess the ability to do this), those few elves that choose to go out into the forest for food and/or supply gathering purposes (most commonly the breeding males and females), hunting (Guardians only), breeding (two Guardians with one mating couple) or travelling between villages (Almost exclusively Guardians accompanying a small (roughly one to five) number of breeding males and females for protection) are still vulnerable.

**Migration** - Though it was long thought that this species spent their whole lives in the same village barring some catastrophic event forcing them out, recent discoveries proved this assumption incorrect. An extended study revealed that periodically villages, particularly smaller ones, appeared to 'swap' up to half their population at a time with other villages. When the village, as a group, feels the need to instigate a migration, one (or more-often a pair) of the Guardians ventures out, meeting with the Guardians of the other villages within range to find one willing to participate in the exchange. Those who chose to participate in the migration are of both genders, roughly the same number of elves from each village are exchanged, and they usually match up their vocations as well so neither village is without, for example, weavers for the duration. When travelling as a group between villages, they are ringed by Guardians and somehow utilize the same magic that hides their villages to make such groups completely immune to human attack, but only if they have sufficient numbers. As mentioned before, very small groups are still vulnerable. The migrating elves from the instigating village will invariably include any of their members that have reached full maturation without finding a life mate, those from the other village being made up of only mated pairs, so the unmated elves from both villages can spend this time together to see if they can find a companion. Sometimes the exchanges stay for a single season if the cycles of their females coincide, sometimes they stay for several years to insure a mutually beneficial exchange, but in the end they return to their own villages as a group. This migration appears to be prompted by the instinctive need for genetic diversity. If any of the visiting elves found lifemates in the other village, they chose which village they will both reside in depending on which village has greatest need of them. Though it is rare, those of this species who have been completely unable to locate a life mate in their own village or any of the other local villages that they perform this migration with occasionally go so far as to become nomadic, travelling to other villages further and further away from the place of their birth until they are able to locate their mate. Though this is a rare, extreme measure, most researchers that have spent more than a year amongst these people have witnessed at least one or two of these passing through the village they were studying on their quest for a mate. This may seem extreme to some, but though some of the Guardians accept solitary lives, most appear incapable of handling living without what they refer to as 'the other half of their soul'. For all their promiscuity, this is the most monogamous species this researcher has ever witnessed.

**Division** - Periodically (though that period may well be measured in centuries), a village may begin to get overpopulated. This appears to trigger some sort of instinct to divide. Whether it is a conscious decision or not, the children begin choosing vocations where no additional need exists, producing a surplus of people in a given speciality. Those overlaps tend to be in the most vital vocations such as farming, fishing, weaving, food gathering, builders/tool creators, purifiers (elves capable of purifying substances such as water and contaminated earth) and of course Guardians. This doesn't pass the notice of the elders, especially since it coincides with the women no longer going into heat. This reproductive standstill will remain for decades, often even a century or more until their population drops sufficiently. The division isn't significant enough to completely diffuse the problem, but serves to pare down their numbers enough so that they do not overly tax their environment for the duration. The elders immediately begin making preparations and contacting other local villages. They also chose a number of their best Guardians, sending them out to scout for a new location. As soon as this group of children reach maturity, the division begins. Most of the now mature children go, though some stay, their elder counterparts going in their stead. Some of the slightly older young adults sometimes join them as well if they can be spared. A number of the young Guardians stay, elder Guardians (often the returned scouts) taking their place with the departing group. Any other local villages not in the path the group will be taking that have elves to add to the group send them along to join them. Inevitably, all of the nomadic elves in the area join them as well, since traveling in a large group is much safer and as part of the group they can probably travel much further than they would dare on their own, vastly increasing the chances of them finding a mate.

They start out in early to late fall depending on the distance they must travel. This may seem an odd time to start, but it does have some advantages. They start their journey well clothed and well stocked with supplies. Though they typically venture a great distance on foot to get to their new home (usually a couple hundred kilometers at least), the trip will be taken in stages. They take a somewhat meandering route, stopping in any of the other villages that are within a reasonable distance of the path. These villages have of course been forewarned and in addition to preparing any of their own who wish to join the group, they also prepare a surplus of food and will resupply the group when they arrive, thus saving them from having to haul excessive amounts of supplies along with them. The group usually stays anywhere from a few days to a week in each village to rest up and ride out particularly bad weather. With forewarning this is rarely any kind of burden on the hosting village, and in fact usually turns into a bit of a celebration... and this is not a species known for declining to let a visitor warm their beds, so lodging is no problem. Though the youths among the group have yet to breed, they are at the point of technical maturity so they get the benefit of both worlds. They're old enough to join in on the 'celebrating' with the adults... while still young enough to entertain the village's older youths if they so choose. This also allows any unmated youths the chance to see if any in that village match them. If they find a mate they find a way to work it out so neither group if left unbalanced when either the mate joins the group or they leave the group and remain behind. The Guardians guiding them pace it so they reach the site of their new village right as spring is breaking. They build their homes, plant their crops and settle in. With hard work they are a thriving, fully self sufficient village by the time winter descends once more. The delayed breeding instincts of the females in this new village usually kick back in within a couple of years.

And so concludes this entry. Study continues whenever possible, and I will endeavor to keep you up to date on any new findings. I hope you have found this informative and enlightening. Some of my rather conservative contemporaries may disagree, but I believe humans could learn much from this species.


End file.
